perigeantidefandomcom-20200214-history
Verdamt
The empire of Verdamt is the primary setting of PT. It covers most of the continent of Tartra and consists of semi inter-dependent city-states. Government Verdamt posits itself as something of a democracy, with elected officials ultimately answering to a president, but the reality is closer to a feudal system with a spit shine. As Verdamt started as a bunch of individually governed and run city-states, the political structure varies between settlements/territories. Each separate city or territory has a slightly different take on how their local elections for mayor should be run, and for the most part the greater Verdamt government lets them figure it out amongst themselves. There aren’t many regulations and even less of those regulations are enforced, so local leadership pretty much boils down to “what warlord, corporate or otherwise, has enough power and cunning to rule?” Generally, whoever can make a successful grab for power is automatically considered to be the mayor legally, and assumed by the federal government to have gotten this position rightfully through election or general consensus. Of course, if a mayor doesn’t play nice with the rest of the city-state mayors or the federal gov or is too overtly/publicly evil, they tend to be… removed. Verdamt’s federal government holds a lot of power and is not afraid to send armed forces to occupy their own cities while they figure out who to put in power instead. This is a huge hassle for everyone involved, so most mayors are aware that token cooperation is in their best interest. Much like some real life countries Verdamt’s presidential election is kind of a scam. You’re given a handful of inept and/or unpleasant candidates from the elite class and you gotta pick one of them… Life in Verdamt Relations and Reputation Verdamt is famous for its military strength and its meteoric rise to power over the last few hundred years. None of its immediate neighbors are interested in tangling with them, and mostly just sort of smile and nod nervously when Verdamt makes demands of them. Of course, this is in no small part to their intimate relationship with the Rothschild Institute of Psionics. Verdamt has pledged every psionic born into their territory to the Institute, and as a result the Institute is an "unconditional" ally to Verdamt's federal government and military forces. Location Verdamt's territories span a large portion of northwestern Tartra. Though they own a wide breadth of land, much of it is wilderness, with most of the population being sequestered into smaller clusters of cities. Verdamt doesn't have much trouble holding its borders, despite its smaller clustered populations, due to the fact that most of it is in inhospitable, resource-poor desert land. That, and its war-filled history and present alliance with the Rothschild Institute. History Main article: Timeline Verdamt sprung up from one of the potentially oldest still-running civilizations. They have withstood incredible hardship and have lost life and territory to lycomorphs, war, and moonfall many, many times, only to spring back a little worse for wear but a little wiser. Before Verdamt arose in its current form, it founded the Rothschild Institute, only to lose it to independence and ultimately succumb to moonfall. When the nation reformed, they forged an extremely lopsided allyship with the once-dependent Institute, and the two have become inseparable forces of destruction ever since. Recently, Verdamt triumphed over its long term rival Helzmuth in the Last War. Presently, their biggest problem is the current surge of lycomorphs and their routine political strife.. Category:Nations